Wake Up
by Arai Mau
Summary: "Cepat bangun saudara kembar ku ! Aku tak ingin ber – say 'hi' ria ke Miss Tiffany apalagi ke Surat panggilan orang tua !/TaeKai as twins/AU/DLDR/Ficlet pelepas penat"


WAKE UP

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Miss © Arai Mau

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

"Cepat bangun saudara kembar ku ! Aku tak ingin ber – say 'hi' ria ke Miss Tiffany apalagi ke Surat panggilan orang tua !"

.

.

.

"Cepatlah bangun Jongin – ah..." Ucap Taemin sambil menarik kasar selimut Lee Jongin – kembarannya – sedangkan yang bergumul di dalam selimut hanya bergumam malas dan memiringkan badannya sambil memeluk guling di sebelahnya.

Taemin mendecak kesal, ' selalu saja seperti ini ' gumamnya pelan. Pasalnya sekarang laki – laki berkulit putih susu ini sedang sibuk dengan 'ritual sulit dan spesial nya' setiap pagi, yaitu :

MEMBANGUNKAN JONGIN.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Baginya Jongin tidur = Jongin mati, membangunkannya sama saja membangunkan orang mati. Segala cara sudah Ia lakukan, contohnya :

Menggelitik ? Dia sudah pernah melakukannya sampai tangannya kram, sedangkan Jongin malah mengigau,"Dasar Wufan tonggos! Pergi dariku bodohh! Aku bukan homooo..."

Berteriak ? Taemin bahkan rela menghilangkan suaranya untuk membangunkan Jongin padahal sebenarnya Ia masih butuh untuk presentasi kelompoknya. Tapi apa hasilnya ? Bagaikan menyuruh Yixing – teman kursus menarinya – menghapal buku telepon alias sia – sia.

Menendangnya ke bawah kasur ? Sama saja menyuruhnya Ia pindah secara kasar dan tidak berdampak dengan perubahan kelopak mata.

Menyiramnya dengan air dingin ? Ia pernah melakukan sampai menghabiskan air 10 liter.

Taemin melirik was was ke arah jam. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30, sukses membuat Taemin semakin lemas bercampur perasaan greget ingin meratakan hidung Jongin, karena sudah genap SATU JAM lamanya Ia bagaikan ksatria konyol yang berusaha membangunkan beruang di masa hibernasinya.

Bayangan Miss Tiffany sekarang bermain – main manja di pikirannya, karena pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Bahasa Inggris dengan Miss Tiffany. Perlu diketahui di sekolah mereka, Miss Tiffany – Guru wanita yang memiliki eye smile sekaligus pemilik omongan paling huh – hah – huh – hah ( read. Pedas ) – ini menjabat sebagai Guru Bahasa Inggris dan Dewan Kesiswaan.

Taemin menutup kedua matanya dan memutar otak memikirkan cara terakhir membangunkan si ganteng temsek ini, terus berpikir – terus berpikir...

Dan terbukalah kedua matanya beserta smirk evil yang tercipta di bibirnya.

Taemin jongkok menghadap Jongin yang ada di atas kasur, sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Jongin,"Lee Jongin, kumohon bangunlah. Kau ingat kan kalau pelajaran pertama Miss Tiffany? Kau tidak ingin kan kita berdua mendapat surat panggilan orang tua ?"

"Nghhh.. 5 menit lagi pendek." Gumam Jongin.

Bagus sekali sekarang urat kemarahan Taemin sudah mencapai bentuk sempurna, tinggal mencari tempat dan waktu untuk meledakkannya. Tapi, Taemin berusaha (lagi) meredam nafsu kemarahannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bersiap – siap lah. Mungkin kau akan bangun dengan bentuk yang berbeda." Bisik Taemin lagi dengan lembut.

Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu, Taemin berdiri dan berpindah posisi menjadi di ujung kasur yang posisinya bersamaan dengan kaki Jongin. Kemudian ia mulai mundur ke belakang, sampai mentok, mengisi energi kemudian berlari, lari, lari, dan...

"Baiklah, aku bangun Tae – AAAAAAA..."

"RASAKANLAAAAHHH..."

"AAAAAAAAA..."

BRUK

KREKK

"Selamat bangun pangeran tidur Lee Jongin, sudah siap ke sekolah ?" Ucap Taemin tersenyum manis dan tak lupa wajah ' angelic ' nya terpasang rapi dan juga tetap mempertahankan posisinya menindih tubuh Jongin.

"Aku akan membalasmu pendek, Dasar !" Jawab Jongin dengan muka kesakitan, jelas tangan kanannya ( Ia rasa ) retak karena ulah Taemin. ' jadi ini yang Taemin maksud dengan ' bangun dengan bentuk yang berbeda' ? Sial. ' Pikir Jongin.

Mungkin dengan ini Jongin akan trauma dan bangun lebih pagi. 'Gila saja, seandainya Taemin membangunkanku dengan cara itu ( melompat dan kemudian menindih badanmu )setiap hari. Kena hidung mampus, bisa jadi kembaran voldemort' Begitulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Jongin setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku harus bangun lebih pagi dari si Pendek, dan aku akan balas dendam."

Well, setidaknya Ia berusaha bangun pagi.

.

.

.

END


End file.
